WhosMainTank
With apologies to Abbott and Costello :Grami: Alright, now whaddya want? :Yatsu: Now look, I'm Leading this Raid. I gotta know the raiders’ names. Do you know the guys' names? :Grami: Oh sure. :Yatsu: So you go ahead and tell me some of their names. :Grami: Well, I'll introduce you to the boys. You know sometimes nowadays they choose peculiar names. :Yatsu: You mean funny names. :Grami: Nicknames, pet names, like Ihealz Unoob - :Yatsu: His brother Ikillz - :Grami: Ikillz Unoob - :Yatsu: And their cousin! :Grami: Who's that? :Yatsu: Pwned! :Grami: Pwned, huh? Now let's see. We have on the melee - we have Who's Main Tank, What's Off Tank, I Don't Know's DPS. :Yatsu: That's what I wanna find out. :Grami: I say Who's Main Tank, What's Off Tank, I Don't Know's DPS - :Yatsu: You know the fellows' names? :Grami: Certainly! :Yatsu: Well then who's Main Tank? :Grami: Yes! :Yatsu: I mean the fellow's name! :Grami: Who! :Yatsu: The guy Main Tank! :Grami: Who! :Yatsu: The Main Tank! :Grami: Who! :Yatsu: The guy playing Main Tank! :Grami: Who is Main Tank! :Yatsu: Now whaddya askin' me for? :Grami: I'm telling you Who is Main Tank. :Yatsu: Well, I'm asking YOU who's Main Tank! :Grami: That's the player's name. :Yatsu: That's who's name? :Grami: Yes. :Yatsu: Well go ahead and tell me. :Grami: Who. :Yatsu: The player who is Main Tank. :Grami: Who! :Yatsu: The Main Tank. :Grami: Who is Main Tank! :Yatsu: Have you got a armoury link for the Main Tank? :Grami: Absolutely. :Yatsu: Who do you put in the search? :Grami: Well, naturally! :Yatsu: When you give DPKs for the Main Tank every raid, who gets the points? :Grami: Every point. Why not? The man's entitled to it. :Yatsu: Who is? :Grami: Yes. Sometimes his alt gets them. :Yatsu: Who's alt? :Grami: Yes. :Yatsu: All I'm tryin' to find out is what's the guy's name doing the Main Tank role. :Grami: Oh, no - wait a minute, don't switch 'em around. What is Off Tank. :Yatsu: I'm not askin' you who's Off Tank. :Grami: Who is Main Tank. :Yatsu: I don't know. :Grami: He's on DPS - now we're not talkin' 'bout him. :Yatsu: Now, how did I get to DPS? :Grami: You mentioned his name! :Yatsu: If I mentioned the DPS player’s name, who did I say is on DPS? :Grami: No - Who's Main Tank. :Yatsu: Never mind Main Tank - I wanna know what's the guy's name on DPS. :Grami: No - What's Off Tank. :Yatsu: I'm not askin' you who's Off Tank. :Grami: Who's Main Tank. :Yatsu: I don't know. :Grami: He's DPS. :Yatsu: Aaah! Would you please stay on DPS and don't go off it? :Grami: What was it you wanted? :Yatsu: Now who's playin' DPS? :Grami: Now why do you insist on putting Who on DPS? :Yatsu: Why? Who am I putting on it? :Grami: Yes. But we don't want him there. :Yatsu: What's the guy's name on DPS? :Grami: What is the Off Tank. :Yatsu: I'm not askin' you who's Off Tank. :Grami: Who's Main Tank. :Yatsu: I don't know. :Grami & :Yatsu: DPS! :Yatsu: You got some healers? :Grami: Oh yes! :Yatsu: The Main Healer's name? :Grami: Why. :Yatsu: I don't know, I just thought I'd ask you. :Grami: Well, I just thought I'd tell you. :Yatsu: Alright, then tell me who's playin' Main Healer. :Grami: Who is playing Mai- :Yatsu: STAY OUTTA THE MELEE! I wanna know what's the Main Healer's name. :Grami: What's Off Tank. :Yatsu: I'm not askin' you who's Off Tank. :Grami: Who's Main Tank. :Yatsu: I don't know. :Grami & Yatsu: DPS! :Yatsu: The Main Healer's name? :Grami: Why. :Yatsu: Because! :Grami: Oh, he's Spot Healer. :Yatsu: Look, you gotta CCer on this raid? :Grami: Now wouldn't this be a fine raid without a CCer. :Yatsu: The CCer's name. :Grami: Tomorrow. :Yatsu: You don't wanna tell me today? :Grami: I'm tellin' you now. :Yatsu: Then go ahead. :Grami: Tomorrow. :Yatsu: What time? :Grami: What time what? :Yatsu: What time tomorrow are you going to tell me who's playing the CCer? :Grami: Now listen. Who is not the CCer. Who is Main - :Yatsu: I'll break your arm if you say Who's Main Tank. I wanna know what's the CCer's name. :Grami: What's Off Tank. :Yatsu: I don't know. :Grami & Yatsu: DPS! :Yatsu: You got a Puller? :Grami: Oh, absolutely. :Yatsu: The Puller's name. :Grami: Today. :Yatsu: Today. And Tomorrow's is the CCer. :Grami: Now you've got it. :Yatsu: All we've got is a couple of days on the Raid. :Grami: Well, I can't help that. :Yatsu: Well, I'm a Puller too. :Grami: I know that. :Yatsu: Now suppose that I'm Pulling, Tomorrow's CCing on my raid and the pull is ready. :Grami: Yes. :Yatsu: Tomorrow will CC the Adds. When it is time to pull, me being a Puller, I wanna pull and not get agro . So I Misdirect the mob and give the agro to who? :Grami: Now that's the first thing you've said right. :Yatsu: I don't even know what I'm talkin' about! :Grami: Well, that's all you have to do. :Yatsu: Is to Misdirect the agro to Main Tank. :Grami: Yes. :Yatsu: Now who's got it? :Grami: Naturally! :Yatsu: If I give the agro to Main Tank, somebody's gotta aggro it. Now who aggros it? :Grami: Naturally! :Yatsu: Who aggros it? :Grami: Naturally. :Yatsu: Who? :Grami: Naturally! :Yatsu: Naturally. :Grami: Yes. :Yatsu: So I Misdirect the agro and give it to Naturally. :Grami: NO, NO, NO! You Misdirect the agro to the Main Tank and Who gets it? :Yatsu: Naturally. :Grami: That's right. There we go. :Yatsu: So I Misdirect the agro and I give it to Naturally. :Grami: You don't! :Yatsu: I give it to who? :Grami: Naturally. :Yatsu: THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING! :Grami: You're not saying it that way. :Yatsu: I said I give the agro to Naturally. :Grami: You don't - you give the agro to Who? :Yatsu: Naturally! :Grami: Well, say that! :Yatsu: THAT'S WHAT I'M SAYING! I give the agro to who? :Grami: Naturally. :Yatsu: Ask me. :Grami: You give the agro to Who? :Yatsu: Naturally. :Grami: That's it. :Yatsu: SAME AS YOU!! I give the agro to the Main Tank and who gets it? :Grami: Naturally! :Yatsu: Who has it? :Grami: Naturally! :Yatsu: HE BETTER HAVE IT! I throw the agro to Main Tank. Whoever it is grabs agro while What picks up the add and holds it. Who holds the main mob while I don’t know does DPS. Tomorrow CC’s the other add. Main target is dead, Who switches to What’s target while I don’t know DPSs. Finally Tomorrow stops CC and I don’t know does DPS while Who and What help out, all mobs dead. :Grami: Yes. :Yatsu: Next Pull – It goes bad. Why? I don't know. Who is dead and I don't give a darn! :Grami: What was that? :Yatsu: I said I don't give a darn! :Grami: Oh, that's our Master Looter.